


Плоть

by Riru, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173767
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Плоть

Иногда Шепард сидит в темноте каюты: спина натянута струной, а руки слабо дрожат. Именно на них она и смотрит, не чувствуя внутри ничего, кроме пустоты. Просто небольшие треморы, ничего серьёзного. Во время подготовок — а за жизнь Шепард разных программ выдалось много, больше — только практики, — её учили: это рефлекс, обычная реакция. Отдача от пушек, моральный груз, тысячи других причин. Но что-то в слабых, едва различимых скорее тактильно спазмах её почти утешает. Не даёт забыть, что она — ещё жива.

Плоть Тварей, хасков, всего остального, чем Жнецы без пауз заполоняют чьи-то миры, каждую секунду обрывая новые жизни, — разлетается от очереди дробовика с почти удовлетворяющим звуком; ошмётки, куски то ли прошивок, то ли биологической массы, а на деле — каким-то их симбиозом, красуются через дыры от штурмовой винтовки, и в эти моменты — на миссиях, в пылу боя, — Шепард живёт еще более явно, а руки её не дрожат.

Но на корабле, пытаясь угнаться за тенью надежды, хоть как-то замедлить судьбу; на корабле, где время течёт медленно до желания кричать и не в кого выпустить очередь, чтобы унять дрожь… Между миссиями, в пустоте космоса с Шепард только чувство, что скоро не останется совсем ничего. Ни от очередного мира, куда она ступит с винтовкой наперевес, ни от самой её души.

Они гонятся, и гонятся, и гонятся: то за «Цербером», то за материалами для Горна, то за самими Жнецами — для разнообразия «за», а не «от», — и Шепард в процессе если и чувствует что-то, то только как истончается — тает, вот-вот пропадёт. Иногда остаются только картины разорванной плоти — и врагов, и друзей, и совсем невиновных, оказавшихся не в том месте, — когда она смыкает веки; только запах самой разной крови; только пожарища на месте того, что недавно служило кому-то домом.

Луч в Лондоне переносит её на Цитадель, и Шепард даже замирает, уставившись на груды едва различимых тел. Куски изуродованных конечностей вперемешку с торчащими из разорванных торсов или боков костями; потухшие глаза, глядящие из самых неожиданных мест. Винтовки с ней не оказывается, лишь подхваченный где-то пистолет, не внушающий никакой уверенности, и дрожь из рук, вернувшись, вдруг расходится по всему телу Шепард.

Становится до гула в ушах тошно, её плечи пробивает спазмом, а из глаз брызгают бессильные слёзы. Всех практик и программ в галактике иногда попросту не хватает.


End file.
